


a drama

by nacreousdew (crystallizedcherry)



Series: i can see it in our coffee [2]
Category: SHINee, f(x)
Genre: Canon - Divergence, F/M, non-specific timeline
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 13:39:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13214904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/nacreousdew
Summary: Pagi Dubrovnik cukup cerah bagi Krystal untuk mengatakan soal perspektif.





	a drama

**Author's Note:**

> Hak kepemilikan grup SHINee dan f(x) serta properti yang terkait nama grup-grup tersebut adalah milik SM Entertainment, penulis mengakui tidak ada keuntungan materiil yang dihasilkan dari penulisan karya fiksi ini.

“Beberapa malaikat adalah iblis bagi yang lain.”

Minho menatap mata Krystal. Hari ini perempuan itu memakai kontak lensa sewarna kopi mereka. Seperti _doppio_ yang mendingin. Dan, perempuan itu tak goyah dengan argumennya.

“Tentu saja,” dia meyakinkan Minho sambil menggosok kukunya dengan jari yang lain, “perspektif.”

Minho mulai memikirkannya saat memuaskan pandangannya pada Laut Adriatik yang membentang di balik bahu Krystal. Jika Krystal memandang hal seperti itu, maka mungkin saja di dalam pikiran itu, suatu saat nanti, bisa saja ada sebuah konsep di mana Minho memandang masa depan mereka di mata Krystal, akan tetapi Krystal memandang masa lalu di mata Minho. Cukup menakutkan untuk dibayangkan.

Lelaki itu baru tersadar saat Krystal mendorong cangkir Minho hingga menyentuh tangan lelaki itu.

Krystal malah tersenyum, simpul, tetapi cukup untuk mengatakan kebahagiaan yang cukup besar bagi seorang Jung Krystal. “Selamat ulang tahun.”

Minho tertawa kecil. “Astaga.” Ia baru ingat maksud mereka berada di sini, jauh di Dubrovnik, memesan kamar yang menghadap langsung ke Laut Adriatik, menjauh dari media, mengandalkan sunyi sebagai pengikat perasaaan mereka. “Apa jadwal kita hari ini?”

“Mm, hm,” Krystal menggumam seperti bernyanyi sambil mengangkat bahu. “Tidak ada sesuatu yang spesial. Kau boleh tidur seharian, kecuali jika kau ingin ikut aku berkeliling di Pelabuhan Tua seharian atau Stradun di malam hari nanti.”

“Yang terakhir—tidak, kau tidak boleh menikmati cahaya itu sendirian.”

Krystal menelengkan kepala, “Dan, apakah itu artinya?”

Minho mengulum senyuman, berharap ia tidak terlihat terlalu dramatis, “ _Sarangeun geujeo sarangida. Jeoldae seolmyeong doel su eopda_.”

Krystal menghabiskan kopi paginya, tetapi matanya, hanya beberapa senti dari bibir cangkir, tidak berkedip seakan membaca kata-kata Minho langsung dari bibirnya. Ia langsung menurunkan cangkir itu begitu tetes terakhir masuk ke kerongkongannya. “ _Love is just love. It can never be explained_. Hm. Baiklah. Kuterima karena aku mengerti kau senang melihatku di bawah lampu kota yang bersinar.”

“Dan juga di bawah matahari. Hujan sekalipun.”

“Oh ayolah Choi Minho, kita tidak sedang berada di dalam drama.” Krystal ingin tertawa, tetapi ia menghargai Minho.

Minho tersenyum miring, seperti sedang memenangkan sesuatu yang ia perjuangkan sejak lama, “Beberapa kehidupan memang terlihat seperti drama bagi yang lain.”

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: oh gosh stradun in the night is so old-ish romantic!


End file.
